User talk:Usakoi
Talk Archive June 2010 Sorry, I started June before I saw you editing the June pages to include the update. Didn't mean to step on toes! Resa1983 23:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, hun! I've been a bit behind anyway. :P Thanks for helping out! Usakoi 23:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Lawl, editing at the same time again. :) OH, by the way, nothing was added on the 4th - everything was added on the 3rd per Zynga's announcement. Resa1983 14:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, stop it! (Or maybe I should just keep up with the updates, eh? Hehe...) I merged the 3rd and 4th together and removed all the 4th stuff. Thanks! Usakoi 14:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry (again!). I'll stop doing updates completely except to add notices to date pages to indicate a podcast was released on that date (June 04). Resa1983 04:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) On This Day Could you take a look at what I wrote here please? Theboy1001 Talk 14:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe! Why thank you! I'm sorta OCD, so if I find something needs changing/fixing, I tend to go nuts. I've been tagging images/redirects as delete til the cache resolves, and we can safely delete the junk out. I really like the special pages - I think I'm going to tackle non-selected licensing images next... All 600 someodd of them. heh. Resa1983 03:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :OH! I updated the Preload selection for Date for the recent changes you made so the templates show up in the On This Date section on the main page correctly. Hopefully it makes things easier/faster on you doing updates. :) Resa1983 03:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hello, please go on the IRC. Thanks! 04:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) June Hiyas. Wikitommy took it upon himself last night to do the update, etc... I refrained from doing it, because I know you like to.. Resa1983 16:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :*cries* Usakoi 16:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Aww, what's wrong Usakoi? :'( 16:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::*misses doing updates because someone always does it first* Usakoi 16:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: :'( 16:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for fixing that warning, btw. I can never figure out the right one. Usakoi 16:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome :D 16:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Love the new images! Resa1983 21:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yay! Thank you! Usakoi 21:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Podcasts Do you think I should put the podcast notices into Templates like actual updates, or should I just keep doing that small line on each page? Resa1983 21:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :This is what I did for one of them - December 21 - Whatever way you want to do them, I think they should go inside the template like the other updates. :) Usakoi 21:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good. I'll go revert my changes, and start the Templates. Thanks :) Resa1983 21:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the warning I'm sorry for what I've done and I'll try to make sure to avoid doing the same thing again. Wikitommy 16:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : No worries! :) I appreciate you trying to help the Wiki! Usakoi 16:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Birthday Event should started on 19th June because that's the 1st anniversary. Wikitommy 16:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: It's true that FarmVille's anniversary will be on the 19th, however, this is when these birthday items were first released (not directly for FarmVille's anniversary). FarmVille might even have their own special event on the 19th. :) I hope at least! Usakoi 17:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Forgot to ask. Where did I do wrong? Wikitommy 06:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You added another June 15 over June 17 on the calendar. Other than that, you did fine. Usakoi 12:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The Level Icons Wow :) i really appreciate it its very cute .. Thumbs Up for you :) Raiine (Talk) 10:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Just seen them and I like them. Theboy1001 Talk 10:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm glad you guys like them! My little attempt to fancy up the Wiki! ;) Usakoi 12:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Levels 100-999 Heyas. Looking through the game files, it only shows levels 90-100. I don't know what they think they released, but they didn't release levels 101-999 yet... Silly Zynga. Resa1983 02:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *shrug* I think 999 is a little insane. Maybe they're imaginary levels? :P Usakoi 03:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably just like the Wheat fiasco, they put it down as being released before its even ready. ::Posted on the official forums: "I don't know what you think you guys released, but the gamesettings file only show levels 1-100. " >.> Resa1983 03:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol, nice. Usakoi 03:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Er, what's the email of that guy who emailed you? You never provided that :o 18:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I didn't want to advertise it to everyone! :P I'll send it via email. Let me know if you don't get it. Usakoi 12:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I got it, thanks. 14:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hiding On the Template:MarketNav, how do you do the hide thing? Blaze fire12 18:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :You do |state = collapsed or uncollapsed. --Usakoi 20:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey can give code of that saking island my id mittal.vasu@ymail.com :) i hope u will help me Email Assuming you got the email from Craig @ Zynga? :) Resa1983 04:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OH! And the New England event released July 21st. Only the crafting buildings released on the 20th. :But I saw all the New England stuff last night on FarmVille? And yes, I got the email. :D Usakoi 15:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) christmas decorations id like to know howi can get cgrisymas decorations now christmas decorations Grace croft 11:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC)id like to get christmas decorations now. how can i do that christmas decorations Grace croft 11:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Please someone help me i dont know what to do toget a answer to my questionGrace croft 11:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Come baaaaaaack Please? :3 23:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC)